Talk Doctor to Me
by Demosthenes23
Summary: Smutty morgue antics during the Bloodlust case.


**I'm not sure what possessed me to write this...but have at it fellow pervs!  
**

* * *

"What could possibly be motivating this man of theirs?" William asked as they made their way into the morgue viewing area. "And though the girls have all shed their tears over Amy Goldum's death, why do they continue to revel in the fact that they've been chosen by this vampire?"

Julia turned to face him. "A vampire represents something savage and forbidden. It demands their complete surrender and the life force in their warm blood. It's all fantasy of course."

"Julia these encounters are all violent." Somewhat hesitatingly he continued with, "Do _all_ women share this fantasy?"

"You're missing the point, William. Some women long for uninhibited romance." Then realizing she was being far too obvious added, "I've heard it said."

William blinked at her a few times but then held her gaze for what felt like an interminably long period. Something seemed to stir behind those chocolate depths but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

_Why isn't he leaving?_

Softly he enquired, "And are you one of those women, Julia?"

Despite her best efforts she blushed a little and turned away to conceal this fact.

"There's no shame in admitting it."

His hand touched her shoulder, their first contact in a long time, except for their 'accidental' hand brushes when holding out files to one another. She let herself be turned around, only to find that he was standing much too close to her. His scent was driving her mad and she longed to back away but didn't want to appear weak so stood her ground.

"Are you enjoying yourself with your fiance?" he asked tracing the line of her jaw with his thumb, this simple gesture almost more than she could bear. "Is he...romantic enough for your tastes?"

Julia swallowed through the lump in her throat and shook her head slowly, mouth slightly agape, eyes glued to his. It was now she realized what was lingering there, hunger.

"Would you mind terribly if I were to kiss you right now?"

Again unable to speak she simply shook her head. He smiled a smidge and leaned in, his soft lips grazing hers. When she didn't object he planted a firmer kiss and another and another, each one becoming more aggressive than the last.

"Julia?" he asked quietly with a frown.

Snapped out of her daze, she stopped standing there like a rag doll and actively participated in this exploit, hands now freely roaming each others bodies. She gasped when he grabbed her bottom through her voluminous skirts and gave it a squeeze. If this was simply another one of her vivid fantasies she would probably kill the next person who entered this room out of sheer frustration.

Unbeknownst to her they had somehow made their way over to the morgue slab and he had tossed aside her recently cleaned utensils and lifted her up onto it with such ease, she could have sworn she weighed nothing. And indeed, her mind was reeling, she was so far removed from her usual logical self, she felt like she was starting to leave her body, it was trembling so.

He broke apart for a moment in order to whip off his jacket and her almost knee high boots. She gasped again as his hand trailed up her stockinged calf and lingered a time on her thighs. Then he removed them from under her skirts and brought them up to her back, practically ripping the buttons out of the fastenings of her white blouse. She pulled it off the rest of the way, exposing her corset and her heaving bosom beneath. This was a somewhat scandalous French design in which her breasts were pushed up more than they had any right to be, meaning she appeared to have way more cleavage than she actually did.

Julia doubted very much that William cared about such things for he simply stuck his face there, making her moan and then leaving a trail of kisses up the delicate skin of her neck and finally claiming her mouth again with vigour. Next he kicked off his shoes, swung her legs onto the slab, forcing her to lie back and nimbly launched himself on top of her. She was slightly afraid the bolts might buckle under their combined weight but they seemed to be holding fast. While hungrily exploring each others mouths some more, Julia hurriedly unbuttoned his vest and yanked down his suspenders and together they flung off his white undershirt.

She marvelled at how toned his physique was. She knew he was in good shape but she hadn't expected him to be quite so muscular. First she felt up his well defined abs, (slightly shocked to note that his skin was on fire) and then raised them to his pecs and grazed against his nipples, satisfied to feel them stiffen. He was practically shivering under her light touch and he closed his eyes in pleasure. Her hand abruptly came down and brushed against his trousers and they shot open. Then he pulled her vertical slightly in order to undo the laces to her corset while he suckled at her neck with hot, moist kisses, teeth occasionally nibbling there as if he was tempted to bite her like a vampire would. Once her breasts were liberated, he collapsed on top of her and buried his face in her bosom again, her hand on the back of his head, nails digging in as he kissed every inch of them and bit her nipples a bit too hard.

"William!" she breathed out raggedly, just sort of screaming.

While he made his way lower towards her navel, his hands made their way back beneath her skirts. Her eyelids fluttered as they travelled up her outer thighs and found the beginnings of her stockings. William tried to get them off in their current horizontal position but could not so he kneeled upright for a few seconds in order to tear them off. If she thought it was heaven to have him touch her with the stockings on, it was no surprise that she nearly lost her mind when his strong somewhat rough hands made physical contact with the bare skin of her legs for the first time. As his hands rose higher once more, they travelled to her inner thighs and her breath caught as they lightly lingered against her underwear.

His pupils morphed into black holes when he realized just how wet she already was. Wasting no more time he pulled her skirt and underwear off and kissed her where no man had ever kissed her before, making her shiver all over. If someone were to walk in right then, (and indeed the chances were high given that it was the middle of a work day) they would surely both be fired, but that would be nothing to the utter embarrassment of the situation, not to mention the public shunning. The idea of such a thing both scared and thrilled her, making what they were doing seem even more forbidden in her eyes.

A deep moan escaped her throat and her eyes rolled back into her skull when he slipped his tongue in between the moist pink folds of her heated and throbbing core.

"William!" she shuddered, feeling as though she might explode. "Oh...my...God!"

Julia could not stop herself from arching her body towards his mouth, urging him to go deeper. He granted her wish and she intermittently muttered nonsense and made all sorts of strange noises that she had never made before. William alternated from tasting her deeply and flicking his tongue over the sweet spot over and over again in a tantalizing rhythm. It wasn't long before she peaked and bit her lower lip trying not to scream out. But it was no use, the pleasure was too intense. There was nothing in the world but the waves of ecstasy rippling through her and her mind went blissfully blank while her body spasmed uncontrollably.

Though she was hardly sensible to such a thing, he kissed up and down her legs while she had somewhat recovered. Then he leaned against her and she felt his arousal tight and hard against her stomach. She reached down and massaged him through the material of his trousers. He gasped at the contact but gasped even more when she stuck her hand beneath his underwear and touched him for the first time. As she stroked the length of him and rubbed the tip he just about fell off of the table, he was so rigid with pleasure. Unable to stand the confines of his clothing anymore, they awkwardly got his pants and underwear off.

Julia couldn't help but stare at his swollen member and for a second he became self conscious and tried to hide himself but then she moved in closer, removed his hands and planted kisses all along its length. She enjoyed making him gasp and moan the way that he had done to her. Fully intending to give him some real satisfaction, she opened her mouth wide but he placed a hand to her shoulder and stopped her.

Voice shaky but at the same time very husky he said, "I want my first time to be...inside you...properly."

Julia was rather surprised by this. Not because of the request, (though indeed she vaguely thought to herself, 'proper, what is proper about this?') but because of the implications. Had he really never satisfied himself? Not even once in thirty seven years? She had only been with one man before William and as such was quite skilled in the finer arts of self pleasuring, especially through all those years he would not give in and the sexual tension was more than she could bear.

Regardless she nodded and he lowered himself down and hovered for several seconds over her opening. She thought he wasn't going to go through with it after all, his moral and religious beliefs taking hold finally but then he abruptly plunged inside of her, making her scream equally out of surprise, pleasure and pain. She had nearly forgotten what this felt like it had been so long and he hadn't exactly been gentle. He hastily pumped a few times before shuddering with the force of his completion. It hadn't been nearly long enough for her to join in but she was still feeling the side effects of her first orgasm, and the table was rather hard and uncomfortable, so she wasn't going to complain. He smiled contentedly afterwards and plopped down on top of her.

"Thank you, thank you," he kept muttering over and over again in her ear. Expression now apologetic, almost worried he said, "I'm sorry it wasn't... better. I just couldn't con-"

She put a finger to his lips and said, "Would you like to try again?"

"Absolutely," he said, face perking up, as if he had thought this was a one time deal and never to happen again, as if she would now go back to Darcy. What a foolish man he could be sometimes. What foolish people they could both be.

"But I...need a little time to recover."

"Perfect."

"Julia?" he said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Grinning mischievously, "Now you can go bar the doors so no one comes barging in on us."

He made a funny face as if he had just realized how unspeakably bad things would be if someone were to catch them like this. Without another word he rolled off the table and frantically searched for several somethings to lash the many doors with. She couldn't help but giggle a little at the mess he was making of her morgue. She also took the time to unabashedly stare at his naked active form, beginning to feel a tightness in her nether region again. Eventually he settled for some tubing, intended for aiding in the drainage of dead people's fluids. Doors securely fastened, he turned around to face her. While he had been busy she had undone her braid and her golden curls were cascading every which way. Leaning on her elbow, she gestured with her finger seductively. Even from across the room she could tell he had just gulped and before she knew it, he had made his way back to her side. She expected to have to do something to get him hard again but when she glanced down, saw he already was.

Bringing her to a sitting position, with her legs hanging over the slab, he moved in closer and this time he very slowly entered her. It was excruciatingly sweet and both of them closed their eyes, heads lolling back, groaning continuously.

This is more like it, she thought frazzedly, savouring the feel of him inside her this time.

Once he was fully inside, she expected him to lose all self control but instead he just as slowly pulled himself out and then penetrated her again, marginally faster than the last time but not much faster than a glacier melts. William kept repeating this procedure, driving her mad with need as the tightness in her loins coiled more and more just waiting to be unsprung.

"William!" she whined, until he was finally moving at a decent pace, her legs wrapped around his lower back, allowing him maximum entrance. The faster he got, the more she was getting bucked backwards on the slippery slab's surface and in order to rectify the situation, he lifted her off of the table and holding her by upper thighs and bottom, lowered her as far down onto him as she could go, eliciting many a groan. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they passionately kissed as he somehow still managed to thrust into her (albeit slowly) while holding her entire weight aloft.

When that quickly became too difficult he shuffled them over to the nearest wall and with the added support was able to drive into her much harder than before and she cried out wildly with the force of the impacts.

"Hurting...you?" he managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"Fas...ter," was all she could sputter, practically cross eyed.

Obliging her, he sped up as much as he could considering their positioning, grunting with the effort of maintaining this savage ecstasy. It wouldn't be long now before she experienced release again and judging by William's face, the same could be said about him. And sure enough within moments he had spilled himself inside her again, throbbing duly as a wave of pleasure rode him. This time she joined him and as such the feeling was even more intense so that they had both cried out loudly at climax. Still pressing her against the cold tiled wall, they started to calm down, his sweaty face in her clavicle, whispering sweet nothings to her.

She was surprised yet happy that he was able to hold out so long the second time. Apparently it didn't take much time for him to adapt to new situations. Julia's mind raced even more thinking about how improved he would be after their hundredth love making session. The pleasure of such far removed ideas would probably kill her. And right now, she was all right with that.

Eventually they sunk to the floor, still trembling into each other and repositioned themselves so that he could hold her sideways and she could lean her head on his damp chest.

Wearily he said, "Tell me, Julia, was that uninhibited enough for you?"

"Almost," she said seriously. "But you could have put a little more effort into it, don't you think?"

William looked at her incredulously and then she burst out laughing and within a few seconds he had joined her. After some length of cuddling in which their heart rates normalized and their minds continued to soar, she supposed it was high time they finally got decent again before someone wondered what was taking William so long. But when she moved on his lap slightly, she felt the familiar stir of arousal. Apparently it took a lot to completely tire him out. Determined to do so she kissed his neck while she continued to rub herself against him and before he could object too much, he was ready to go again.

Facing William once more, she reached down and grabbed hold of him and then inserted him within, enjoying the look of surprise and pleasure across his face. At first she simply rocked back and forth and he gripped her breasts tight but then when she started to bounce up and down, he lowered his hands to her waist, holding her in place, but letting her completely dominate him. She had never felt so powerful before in her life and wished this feeling never had to end. In order to make it last as long as possible, she alternated between a medium and slow rhythm, opting for the latter more times than not. Eventually he tried to make her go faster but after the torment he had put her through earlier, she wasn't going to let him get his way and would stop responding all together whenever he tried.

However when he wouldn't stop begging, she relented and with one last burst of vigorous energy, sent them both over the edge again. And that was it, now they were both utterly spent but somehow had to separate from each other, get dressed and go about the rest of their day as if nothing happened.

Exhausted beyond reason they nevertheless dragged themselves up and began collecting their clothes which were scattered around the room haphazardly. While they were in the middle of this, there was a noise nearby and both their eyes shot towards the door at the far side of the morgue, while her heart hammered in her chest. Someone was attempting to get in! Thankfully the tubing was holding fast...for now.

Completely naked still they froze and shared a panicked look and then a familiar voice called out. It was George!

"Sir?! Doctor?!" he called, shoving on the door some more. "Are you in there?!"

William gulped slowly and then said, "Yes, George, we are!"

"This door is stuck!" he said, really shoving hard on it. Her stomach dropped when the fastening loosened. "I think something is blocking it from your side! Can one of you open it?"

William moved over to the door in question painfully slowly, he was so weak. By the time he got there, the tubing had almost completely come undone. If it came to him having to hold the door closed himself, the chances were high that George would overpower him. Julia was hopeful he could simply persuade George to leave and indeed that it was he attempted to do.

"There's nothing wrong with it," he lied, quickly adding, "What did you want, George?"

"Well I discovered something interesting about the vampires, sir, and I thought you'd want to hear it."

"I'll be with you shortly." He glanced back at Julia who was now getting dressed as fast as her tired muscles would allow. "Doctor Ogden and I were just finishing up...with an experiment."

She glanced over at him and couldn't help but smirk at his words.

"All right then, I'll just wait here."

"That's not necessary, George, I'll meet you back at the station and you can tell me all about it there."

"Sir," he replied. They listened carefully as George's footsteps receded. When they could no longer hear them, they both released a massive sigh of relief.

"That was close," she said with a chuckle.

"A little too close," he agreed.

"Perhaps we should find a more suitable location for such exploits?"

William smiled. "Indeed. That would be most wise."


End file.
